


I long for that feeling to not feel at all

by bchekov



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9266291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bchekov/pseuds/bchekov
Summary: black hair tangles his wrists





	

snowflakes live in his lungs

black hair tangles his wrists

he touches his face

blue

he watches it drop to the floor next to his

 

what makes a friend?

freckles on caramel skin

brown eyes clad in scarlet

purple

dirty bandages on bleeding knees

 

last night lingers in

stained sheets

stubble and the smell of cigarettes

sharp

too gentle 

 

what makes a lover?

smiling eyes

loud gazes

_worthless_

petals replace the snowflakes 

 

the shattered mirror lies

beside himself

inside himself

for the best

he pulls the string and is met with


End file.
